Hide & Seek
by DrakSakumaSama
Summary: Tras un nuevo intento de Alfred de limpiar su viejo cuarto, los recuerdos le invaden. Arthur por su lado trata de ponder orden aquel pasado de ambos. Canadá incluido. Facil de entender si leyeron "la bódega" del manga


Avanzo en un vano intento de tranquilidad; con la repetida intención de limpiar aquel cuarto de mi infancia. Aunque siento cosquillas en las palmas de mis manos debido a mi nerviosismo, pues no es la primera, ni segunda, tercera o cuarta vez que intento llevar a cabo esta tarea.

Es por esta razón que acudo acompañado de alguien…la última vez estuvo Francis, más su presencia solo termino por incomodarme, ya que a su lado soy incapaz de alejar el rostro de Arthur de mis pensamientos. Sumando no es el más adecuado para hablar bien de UK.

Por ello fue que decidí traer a mi hermano menor, Mathew. Pienso que con él no tendría por que dar muchas explicaciones ni recordar demasiado. Mientras pienso esto volteo a verlo de reojo detrás de mí. Él me contestó con una sonrisa. En su mano izquierda llevaba un cubo con un trapo de lana, limpiadores y un paquete de bolsas negras de basura; mientras que en la derecha sostenía a su inseparable oso polar lanco.

-Alfred, ¿seguro quieres deshacerte de todo?-me pregunta antes de que gire la perilla de mi puerta.

-completamente, ya nada de eso me sirve-contestó afirmativamente, acomodando la escoba y cubo de agua que cargaba.

Una vez la puerta se abre, llega a mi de nuevo esa sensación de paralizar el tiempo, del viejo olor inglés con el cual crecí durante tanto tiempo. Observo mí alrededor y caigo en cuenta de las últimas huellas que dejé en mi última visita: Un libro acomodado por ahí, el escritorio a medio sacudir cuyo polvo se apreciaba disparejo, unos juguetes tirados antes a la izquierda, ahora sobre la cama. En fin, soy un desastre con respecto a mi pasado.

Sin más que agregar, Mathew y yo comenzamos a limpiar. Levanta unos libros y vuelve a preguntarme.

-¿seguro los quieres tirar? Estos son toda una reliquia historia-insiste mostrándome unos libros entre sus manos.

-anticuados-respondo con toda intención de desprecio-ya ni se usan; están tan pasados-

-pero-mi hermano pasa sus dedos por la contraportada de uno de ellos, limpiando la capa de basura y me dice-estos no son tuyos-dicho esto, revisé el nombre que tenían grabado en las tapas duras de piel donde aún se podía leer "Arthur Kirkland", Claro…sus libros de Geografía, Inglés Clásico, Historia…todos aquellos que tomaba de la biblioteca personal de él. Siempre olvidé regresarlos.

-déjalos-le dije ignorándolos-al rato veré que hacer con ellos-sigo con mi labor, aunque solo acumulo montañitas de polvo y aserrín viejo; no me atrevo aún a tocar los muebles. Solo tiró papeles mohosos y retazos de telas esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Mathew, ayúdame con esto-le digo tras no poder mover un baúl de una pared, sin embargo aún con la fuerza de ambos esta estúpida cosa no se mueve ni un centímetro.

-Alfred…es imposible-me dice mi hermano tomando aire-tenemos que sacar lo que hay dentro-

-¡claro que podemos!-exclamó negándome a ver el contenido de este-no hay nada que un…héroe…como yo…no…pueda…hacer ¡agh!-termino tirándome al suelo al tratar de moverlo nuevamente solo. Demonios. Lo que menos deseo es tener que recordar al contacto con mis viejas pertenencias.

-no estas solo-susurra Mathew recargando su oso en mi cabeza el cual retiro avergonzado de que se haya percatado de lo que pensaba.

-no digas tonterías-le regaño-es solo sacar y meter a la bolsa-lamentablemente no es asíd e fácil.

Dios…lo primero que veo son las camisas que una vez usé, todas en un corte inglés de una lejana época. No quiero tocarlas. Mas al fondo una replica del palacio real con un juego de 100 soldados de madera.

-recuerdo estos-Mathew alcanza a tomar a unos tres-nunca me dejabas tener más que tú, ¿recuerdas? Terminaban tirados por todos lados y Arthur te decía que…ahm…uh-demasiado tarde para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba provocándome.

-decía que tuviera cuidado-terminó yo-aún si trataba de serlo todos terminaron raspados de algún lado. Seguro que se dio cuenta y aún así no me dijo nada al respecto-volteo a ver a mi hermano que acerca una bolsa de basura a los soldados.

-¡espera, esos no!-le gritó abalanzándome sobre él-no los tires aún-

Después de un rato más encontré mis viejos rompecabezas de todo el reino con los cuales aprendí a moverme. Tampoco tiré mis navíos de madera, ni los peluches, ni el tonto pijama blanco, siquiera los estúpidos dibujos que habíamos hecho juntos. Nada, ¡absolutamente nada!

La cama que mandó a fabricar para mí, el librero importado, los cuadros, los cuentos; todo tenía el recuerdo de Arthur que me impedía tocarlos.

-esto sí deberías tirarlo-me dice Mathew acercándome una escopeta antigua que sería el legado de mi vida como tal. Aquel día por más honores que tuviera para mi gente; para mí aquel día…aquel instante sería mi imborrable marca.

Yo que tanto quise estar a su lado, aprender, crecer. En ese instante no ví otra cosa más que mi libertad tocando pesadamente la puerta. Quizá si no hubieses tomado el papel de hermano mayor hubieses ganado.

Arthur…tú solías ser tan grande.

-¿Alfred?-la voz de mi hermano me saca de mis pensamientos-tíralo, esto ya no…-tomo la escopeta y aún sabiendo sería lo correcto para mi deshacerme de ella, la acomodo con cuidado en una repisa-pero Alfred-

-es diferente para ti-le digo justificándome-no fuiste tu quien la sostuvo frente a él, no eres tu quien mantiene este cuarto-

-Arthur también es mi hermano-ilusa me es su respuesta-¿pero cómo ser tú si cada vez que vienes solo te quedas pasmado? Tú quien se proclama como el héroe mundial con todos tus logros; tú quien ha roto fronteras-

-¡eso no es absolutamente nada!-le interrumpo con brusquedad en reclamo-yo era muy joven cuando asumí toda esa responsabilidad ¡él me motivó a crecer! Yo aún no…¡¿Qué otro modo hay si no el de volverse fuerte y poderoso?!-calé y luego agregué más tranquilo-¿acaso eso no te hace ansiar la independencia? ¿Probar todo aquello que puedes ser?...Él no lo comprendió-

-ninguno lo hizo-contestó Mathew. Su rostro se escondió parcialmente detrás de su oso mientras su mirada divagaba levemente-¿quién lo hace a final de cuentas? No son los únicos hermanos que han peleado. Aún entre nosotros no logramos entendernos del todo-

Siento es la primera vez hablo con la verdadera personalidad de Canadá. Escucharle decir todo esto de alguien que para muchos no es más que un lindo acompañante más. Tranquilo, joven e ingenuo que a su modo lidiaba con el resto de los países como mejor podía. Puede que sea esta personalidad suya lo que lo ha hecho crecer a pesar de todo.

-Arthur y tu han logrado grandes cosas y por supuesto se han equivocado en el camino. Más no pueden romper el lazo pasado así como así-esta vez ya más confiando en sí s sentó al borde de mi cama-¿porqué no mejor arreglas este lugar? Sería más tranquilo saber dejaste todo ordenado…aún si no desaparece-

-eso tomaría mucho tiempo-comienza acercándome a él-y solo alguien como yo puede lograrlo-le tomó de la barbilla-hoy estas de un modo diferente hermanito-su lindo rostro se apena y justo cuando ya bajo su guardia le arrebató su oso-¡pero antes quiero comer hamburguesas!-le gritó huyendo del cuarto para que me persiga.

-¡¡Alfred, eres un tramposo!!-le escuchó reclamarme.

…Yo…realmente no soy capaz de deshacerme de todos estos recuerdos; de mi origen. Pues cada que lo intento aquel día viene a mi mente. Aún si hoy en día Arthur y yo mantenemos una nueva relación, me apena se llegue a enterar de mis sentimientos.

Por eso tengo que ser el más fuerte, el más encantador y certero. Supongo estará bien si ha funcionado este tiempo. No me permitiré derrumbarme ni depender de nadie nunca más. Sería demasiado vergonzoso verme llorar de nuevo. Ya no soy un niño.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Mathew?-el joven canadiense se volteo y saludo al mayor de sus hermanos.

-Arthur, hola. Ah, ¿y eso?-preguntó señalando el cubo lleno de trapos, limpiadores y aerosoles que llevaba en las manos el inglés quien apenado sonrió.

-ah…es...viné a hacer una limpieza y no pensé hubiese alguien aquí-se excusó.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-se ofreció el menor

-lo agradezco, pero no es necesario te molestes, a decir verdad…siquiera se que debería limpiar-esto último lo dijo en voz baja casi para si mismo.

-¿no sabes?-

-es que nunca he logrado regresar a ese cuarto-el menor observó a su hermano sonriente, adivinándole la respuesta.

-el viejo cuarto de Alfred-

Siendo Mathew también su hermano menor, Arthur no se cortó al explicarle sus acciones.

-así es, él ya no viene por aquí y seguro todo debe estar gastado, si es que no ya roto. No pienso ocupar ese cuarto de nuevo…pero sería bueno mantenerlo limpio y en orden-dijo hablando seriamente, como si se tratase de algún asunto real de la Corona.

-sí, sería bueno-le respondió el joven canadiense

-pero lo que sucede es que no me atrevo a entrar-prosiguió el inglés tratando de mantener su seriedad-todas esas cosas me traen recuerdos.

-Arthur-el menor aferró su mano a la del brazo del mayor-esta atracada la puerta-el ojiverde separó sus labios en asombro-vine a buscar cosas mías y también quise pasar por el cuarto de Alfred-no necesitaba agregar más si el resultado es el que suponía. Arthur tampoco estaba listo y lo mejor era no hacerle entrar.

-ya veo, entonces ¿gustarías acompañarme por té?-invitó el inglés al canadiense-

-sí-

Caminando a lado del ojiverde hasta la cocina, Mathew no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por sus hermanos.

Uno quería tirarlo todo, el otro quería ordenarlo.

Uno quería dejar de recordar, el otro nos e atrevía a hacerlo.

Uno se empeñaba en ser el fuerte, el otro también.

El miedo y el cariño hacen cosas bastante curiosas en las personas más cercanas.

_-invitemos a Alfred la próxima vez-_

_-olvídalo, ese cerbero de hamburguesas no sabe apreciar un buen té-_

_-haz un esfuerzo-_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**BUENO, es mi primer fic oficial de Hetalia.**

**Hummm, en si me gusta el UK/USA tanto en su visión yaoi como de hermandad, ais que pueden darle el significado abierto que más gusten. Poor Matt-chan, lo q vive al lado de sus hermanos mayores.**

**Grax x leer.**


End file.
